1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process for coating at least part of a surface of a support with a porous metal-organic framework (“MOF”).
2. Background Information
Processes for coating with metal-organic frameworks have been described in the prior art.
WO2009/056184 A1 describes, for example, spraying a suspension comprising a metal-organic framework onto materials such as nonwovens.
DE 10 2006 031 311 A1 proposes applying adsorptive materials such as metal-organic frameworks to support materials by adhesive bonding or another method of fixing.
The formation of a layer of MOF by means of bonding to gold surfaces by means of self-assembly monolayers is described by S. Hermes et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 127 (2005), 13744-13745 (see also S. Hermes et al. Chem. Mater. 19 (2007), 2168-2173; D. Zacher et al., J. Mater. Chem. 17 (2007), 2785-2792; O. Shekhah et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 129 (2007), 15118-15119; A. Schroedel et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 49 (2010), 7225-7228).
MOF layers on silicone supports are described by G. Lu, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 132 (2010), 7832-7833.
MOF layers on polyacrylonitrile supports are described by A. Centrone et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 132 (2010), 15687-15691.
Copper-benzenetricarboxylate MOF on copper membranes is described by H. Guo et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 131 (2009), 1646-1647.
The production of an MOF layer on an aluminum support by dipping and crystal growing is described by Y.-S. Li et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 49 (2010), 548-551. Similar subject matter is described by J. Gascon et al., Microporous and Mesoporous Materials 113 (2008), 132-138 and A. Demessence et al., Chem. Commun 2009, 7149-7151 and P. Ktisgen et al., Advanced Engineering Materials 11 (2009), 93-95.
The electrodeposition of an MOF film is described by A. Doménech et al., Electrochemistry Communications 8 (2006), 1830-1834.
MOF layers have likewise been used for coating capillaries (N. Chang et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 132 (2010), 13645-13647).
Despite the processes for coating a support surface with a porous metal-organic framework, which are known from the prior art, there is a need for improved processes.
The present invention relates to an improved process for coating at least part of a surface of a support with a porous metal-organic framework.